Disney Movies & Birthdays
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: "What was your favorite part of not being an adult?" he asked. "Falling in love with this one guy was pretty great." She said drawing mindless lines on his stomach. / / It's Ally eighteenth birthday and Team Austin have a sleepover and Disney movie marathon. Auslly oneshot.


**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY TWINNER AKA EMILY! Yup we share a name. But anyways this is a special birthday oneshot for one of my best friends here in the fandom Emily also known as ****xxdumbblondiexx here on fanfiction and rausllyforever on twitter ((y'all should follow that little Riker obsessed butt)). So once again happy 15****th**** birthday Emily and I present to you, your Team Austin Disney movie marathon oneshot! I know, I know it's late and not that good but I love you and that should be enough to make up for my lateness and sorta crappy oneshot right?**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Austin & Ally, Kiss the Girl, or I See the Light or any Disney movie I mention? Cause I don't so…**

* * *

Friday night found Ally in the practice room setting things up for a Team Austin & Ally sleepover. Tonight was different from any other sleepover they've had though. Tonight was Ally's birthday.

Since it's, the night before Ally's birthday, Austin made the decision that she got to decide what they did that night. Ally decided to have a Disney movie marathon. Ally's phone beeped saying she had a text causing her to stop pouring popcorn and chips in bowls.

_From: Austin _

_To: Ally _

_Heading over now. Is there anything you need me to pick up?_

_From: Ally_

_To: Austin_

_No. I think we're good :) You're early…_

_From: Austin_

_To: Ally_

_I wanted to see you before Trish and Dez get there. I have a special surprise for you ;)_

Ally couldn't help but smile at her phone. What was Austin's surprise? Who knows with him.

Not even five minutes later, Austin's walking through the practice room door.

"Hey Ally!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin!" Ally squealed running over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said into his chest.

"You're basically eighteen. Welcome to the club." He told her chuckling.

"Just until midnight will I only be seventeen. Now where's my surprise?" she asked.

Ally was excited and a little nervous. This is her eighteenth birthday. Austin could get her something a little more adult. Their relationship wasn't anything more than friendship though, so he probably wouldn't.

Now their friendship was flirtatious at best. They were both in everybody's mind off the market to anybody but each other. But in reality they were both single. Or that's what they said. They were best friends and best friends only.

Best friends that hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek- sometimes kiss on the lips too.

Just because they were best friends didn't mean they didn't want to be something more. Ally was waiting for Austin to make a move. While Austin was waiting for Ally to give him a signal or something that she wanted something more with their relationship like he did.

"Well…" he said dragging out the word.

"Austin?" she asked pulling away enough to see his face while quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so I was going to give you your surprise when I first got here," he began to explain. "But Dez texted me about eight minutes ago saying him and Trish were going to be here in five. So that gave me three minutes and I need more time than that plus I don't want to risk them walking in on us because this has to be given to you alone."

"Ugh fine." She mumbled pulling away finally getting to look at Austin. It was not a rare occurrence for Ally to check Austin out. She did it pretty often. "You look really good." She admitted.

He was wearing nothing more than a pair of gym shorts and a hoodie- more than likely a t-shirt underneath. Would it be bad if she wished there wasn't anything underneath the hoodie? She'll be stealing it soon anyways. She always does and he's usually shirtless but probably not with Trish and Dez here.

Yeah Trish and Dez don't need to know of all the Austin and Ally's sleepovers in his or her room where he was shirtless and she was wearing his hoodie. Nobody needed to know of those.

"Come on Ally, we both know you're the one who looks good." He said looking her up and down bluntly. And man was he not lying. She was in nothing more than a tank top and short, shorts. Her legs looked endless. She looked perfect. And she was basically all his.

"Can you guys stop undressing each other with your eyes for one night please?" Trish asked walking in Dez in tow, causing both Austin and Ally to grin blushing. "I mean seriously I did not buy Ally a box of condoms for her birthday. So please sexual tension to a minimum tonight. Thanks."

"Hi Trish." Ally and Austin said in unison.

"Happy birthday Ally." Trish said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, happy birthday Ally!" Dez exclaimed dropping all of his and Trish's stuff that she of course made him carry.

Ally grabbed Trish and Dez's stuff and started setting it up around hers and Austin's. Austin didn't even need to bring anything Ally already had clothes, blankets-which they usually share anyways- and pillows for him here from their many all-nighters.

"Okay Alls what movies are we watching tonight?" Austin asked dragging her onto his lap as he fell back on the couch.

"Two words… Disney marathon." Ally said her eyes lighting up.

"What movie first?" he questioned her, laughing at Dez who was bouncing up and down obviously excited for the marathon.

"'_Bolt_'."

* * *

A little over two and half hours later they were watching '_The Little Mermaid'_. Truth be told it was one of Ally's favorites if not her very favorite Disney movie of all time.

They were at her favorite scene. When Ariel and Eric are on their date and Sebastian is singing _'Kiss the Girl'_.

Austin casually threw his arm over Ally's shoulder promoting her to snuggle into his chest. He began to sing to her.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way." He sang into her ear. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl."

Ally grinned, giggling at him. Suddenly Dez started singing looking straight at Austin causing Trish to try and hold back her laughter.

"Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do." Dez said pointing from Austin to Ally. "It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl. Sha la, la, my, oh my, look at the boy too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl."

Austin began to hide his face in the crook of Ally's neck, trying to hold back his laughter and hide his embarrassment.

"Sha, la, la, ain't it sad, ain't it a shame too bad you gonna miss the girl." Trish sang. "Now's your moment floating in the blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better. And she won't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."

"If I kiss Ally will y'all shut up?" Austin asked suddenly trying to sound pissed but failing completely.

Ally was still giggling uncontrollably at the whole thing. How it turned from Austin singing to her to Dez and Trish urging him to kiss her. She wasn't complaining though.

"Yes." They said in unison.

That stopped Ally's giggles. She looked at wide eyed, and a little shocked when she saw him leaning down. Ally decided it was time to end his leaning already. She knew he was nervous. She met him halfway.

Their lips met, and as cliché as it sounds sparks flew. But I guess Austin and Ally are nothing but cliché, considering falling in love with your best friend is a big one.

The kiss was short and simple and left them wanting so much more than that. They turned to look at their other two best friends only to find them with grins so huge the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

"Happy?" Austin asked faking annoyance, while at the same time moving his arm down and squeezing Ally's hip. He began to rub circles where his hoodie- she had stolen it five minutes into _'Bolt'_- had ridden up and showed some skin. Hidden under _their_ blanket of course.

"Oh yes." Trish said turning her attention back to the screen.

Ally just sighed in contentment as Austin kept rubbing circles into her hip and snuggled deeper into chest.

* * *

"Okay," Ally said from her spot still snuggled into Austin. "What movie next?"

"What is there?" Austin asked yawning.

"Aladdin, Enchanted, Tangl-"

"Tangled!" Trish shouted.

"Can't we watch Aladdin?" Austin asked groaning.

"No." Ally said. "We're going to watch Tangled. I love that movie."

The brunette shot him a look and he knew he was a goner with it but he's got to try and hold his ground. 'Don't look into her eyes.' His mind chanted.

"No." Austin said firmly.

"Yes." Ally said moving her face so he could see her. She knew what he was doing.

"No."

"Yes." She whispered moving her mouth to his neck.

"No." Austin said while his breath hitched as soon as her lips connected to his neck.

"Yes." She whispered repeatedly kissing him every time she said it, and sucking and biting every so often. "Please?"

"Fine." He said finally giving up. "Keep doing that though."

* * *

"Ally," Austin said shaking her shoulder a little. "Ally wake up."

Slowly she started stirring, but she did nothing but tighten her legs that were tangled with Austin's, and adjust her arms on his stomach.

"Ally." He whispered in her ear one last time this time her slowly waking up.

"What Austin?" she asked.

"It's 11:55." He said simply.

"And you woke me up why?"

Austin sighed lying back down from his half sitting up position. He put his hand under her tank top and slowly began to rub relaxing circles into her rib cage.

"What was your favorite part of not being an adult?" he asked.

"Falling in love with this one guy was pretty great." She said drawing mindless lines on his stomach.

"Mmm I enjoyed falling in love with you too." He said beginning to let sleep takeover his body once again.

"First off." She slapped his chest making him fully awake once again. "You woke me up we're staying up till I'm eighteen. And second who says I fell in love with you?"

"Well who else would it be?" he asked clearly annoyed.

"Hmm well there's Dez, Dallas, Elliot, Eth-" she got cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

Snuggling into his embrace even deeper if possible, she removed his hand, and moved to lie completely on top of him.

"You know I mean you." She said kissing his neck. "Don't get so jealous."

"Well you're mine. _Nobody_ else's." He said moving his hand to cup her butt and squeeze teasingly.

"You've never asked me to be yours."

"I will. It's your present." He said kissing her head. "By the way you're officially eighteen happy birthday we're going back to sleep."

"I love you." She whispered into his neck.

"I love you too."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
